


It's High Noon

by Emofenris



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Makeouts, Messy, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emofenris/pseuds/Emofenris
Summary: A collection of short Hanzo/McCree fics I wrote in my spare time OwO





	1. Chapter 1

Mccree cursed under his breath and bit his lip, face warming out of embarrassment as Hanzo slipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxers. Hanzo's eyes, alight with lust, met McCree's and silently asked for his approval. Barely able to keep their gaze connected, McCree gave a quick nod and closed his eyes as Hanzo slipped his boxers down his hips, his erect cock springing out to greet him. 

Hanzo wasted no time, his fingers sending a chill down McCree's spine as they wrapped around his cock and teasingly twisted up and down. Mccree cursed again, this time more audibly, and a coy smile tugged at the corners of Hanzo's mouth. He gave a playful glance up at McCree before bowing his head and running his tongue up the shaft of his cock, his fingers working the base while he teased the tip, salty precum wetting his lips. 

Mccree's hand wandered to Hanzos hair, fingers unconsciously tightening around a fistful of his black locks as his back arched. He moaned Hanzo's name, his words soft and breathy. "Fuck," McCree gasped, his hips bucking as Hanzo's head bobbed at a steady pace. Mccree opened his eyes for a brief second to look at Hanzo, his face flushing at his disheveled appearance. Tears glazed his eyes as he deepthroated McCree's cock. His lips were slick with precum and spit, and his hair hung down in his face, McCree's hand still tangled in it. 

Hanzo was taken by surprise when mccree put a hand under his chin and tilted his head up, and with a hand on each side of his face, pulled him up and brought their lips together in a messy kiss. He shifted position until he was the one pinning hanzo. Their kiss was almost all tongue, teeth clacking against each other as they moved with ever increasing intensity. A hand wandered up hanzos shirt and rested on his abs, a chill moving down his spine. His cock throbbed, his boxers uncomfortably tight as McCree played with his dick through his pants. Hanzo's hips grinded up against McCree, his pants dark with a stain of precum. 

Hanzo moaned as McCree's fingers wandered into his boxers and wrapped around his cock, his hand hastily pumping up and down the shaft. Hanzo cursed, one hand digging into McCree's back, the other gripping the sheets beneath him. He bucked his hips upwards so his cock pumped into McCree's hand, his moans breathy and his brow glistening with a thin layer of sweat. McCree kissed along Hanzo's jawline and down his neck, Hanzo's fingernails digging into his skin and leaving little red scratches as McCree kissed over particularly sensitive areas. 

Hanzo moaned McCree's name under his breath, trying his best to stifle his mewls as his pulse pounded against his temple, his head fuzzing as he neared orgasm. His fingernails dug into McCree's back, his knuckles going white. "J-Jesse," he breathed, His eyebrows pinching together as he tipped peak. His muscles tensed as he came into McCree's hand, cum leaving a dark stain in the front of his pants. He cursed, legs shaking as the last of his cum pumped out into McCree's hand. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

Mccree waited for his partner to finish before pulling his hand from Hanzo's boxers. His fingers, still slick with cum, went to his own cock as he finished himself, husky moans slipping from his lips as he came over Hanzo's clothes. His checks flushed as his tensed muscles went slack, exhaustion and fatigue washing over him. He looked at the mess he made, Hanzo's clothes stained with cum and his hair in messy tangles, hickies and scratches crossing over his skin. He was filled with a sense of pride over his work, seeing Hanzo like that was enough to make him want round two.


	2. Come on and slam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's wakes up with a ragin boner and sexytimes ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow hi it's 5 am as I'm finishing this lol. It's been in my drafts forever and I've rewritten it a couple times. Eventually I just gave up and decided I don't care if it reads like a bad porno. I just really wanted to write Dom McCree. Enjoy, u dirty sinner. *dabs*

Hanzo awoke to a throbbing between his legs, his boxers uncomfortably tight around his cock. Sweat dotted his face, and his hair was plastered to his cheeks in messy strands. The room was impossibly hot, the sheets kicked to the end of the bed and tangled around the pairs ankles. Despite the temperature, McCree was nuzzled into him, his ass pulled in close to Hanzo's hips. Hanzos cock was hard against McCree's thigh. He dared not move out of fear that he would wake his partner, and suffer the awkwardness that followed. He cursed silently, his whisper lost to the stifling heat and darkness of the room. 

Mccree shifted in his sleep, pushing himself further into Hanzo's body, unintentionally grinding against him and sending a jolt down his spine. Hanzos hand shot up to his mouth. He bit down on his lip to keep from crying out, his eyebrows knitting together in strain. Mccree began to stir again and Hanzo braced himself, but instead of nuzzling inwards he turned all the way around to face him, a coy smile waiting on his face. 

Hanzo's eyes widened in surprise, and then narrowed. "You're awake," He said plainly. His voice was composed but he could do little to hide the embarrassment creeping onto his face. 

Mccree nodded. "Have been for a while, thanks to you." He tipped his head down at Hanzo's tenting boxers in explanation. 

Hanzo's face flushed an even deeper shade of red. The same coy look creeped onto McCree's face, and he leaned in so close that Hanzo could feel his warm breath on his face, and smell the tobacco that hung on his skin. The tension in the room grew as thick and prevalent as the heat that hung low in the air. 

He smiled gently, and his hand went to Hanzo's cheek, cupping it tenderly. The gesture was in stark contrast to the intensity he held in his gaze, his eyes dark and hungry as his they locked with Hanzo's. 

"Maybe I should remedy that," he said softly, and the tension shattered as their lips crashed into eachother.

They kissed, their bodies easing into eachother as Mccree shifted until Hanzo was underneath him. The kiss was intense and fast and left Hanzo's lips sore and lungs aching for air.   
When they both needed a breath, Mccrees lips left Hanzo's and moved to his neck, kissing along his jaw. His fingers creept down into the waistband of his boxers. Hanzo gasped, his fingers tangling themselves in McCree's hair. 

"Jesse," he breathed, the kisses at his neck and the hand down his boxers enough to make him feel weak. He felt mccree smile into the crook of his neck, then pull away. He straddled Hanzo's hips, his own boxers tenting out. Their eyes met, and McCree bit his lip. 

"I love seein' you like this," he said, his words barely rising above a whisper. The moonlight streaming into the room was enough to highlight Hanzo's face. Sweat glistened on his cheeks, lips red from their kiss. Hickies were already showing along his neck and under his jaw. Mccree reveled at his handy work for a second, eyes drinking in every inch of Hanzo's moonlight-softened face. 

Mccree leaned into close Hanzo's face and gave him one last kiss on the lips before slipping his hand down his boxers and taking his hard cock fully into his hand. Hanzo's hands instantly grasped at the sheet below him, his knuckles turning white as McCree began to pump his hand up and down the length of his shaft. 

Hanzo did his best to stifle his moaning but to no avail, his cries echoed off the walls of the dark room and filled the silence. He never considered himself a vocal person, but McCree tended to coax it out of him. He felt McCree slide down his legs and position himself between his thighs. Hanzo propped himself up on the headboard, and McCree's fingers hooked the inner waistband of his boxers and slipped them down Hanzo's hips. 

He was so sensitive that the sensation of the fabric sliding across his cock was almost enough to send a chill through him. His dick sprung out to greet him, and McCree flicked his eyes up at Hanzo's face one last time before going down on the him. 

Hanzo's eyes squeezed shut and he ran a hand through his hair. McCree flicked the tip of his cock with his tongue, teasing him at an exasperatingly slow rate, doing all in his power to make Hanzo squirm. 

"Fuck," Hanzo muttered. Mccree used his hand on the lower part of his shaft while his mouth swirled over the tip. Hanzo's back arched up in response, the hand he had resting in his hair tightening to a fist. His legs were weak and shaking, and he let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Jesus fuck," he cursed again. Mccree took this as a cue to amp it up, and took the rest of Hanzo's cock into his mouth. 

Hanzo could feel his pulse pounding against his temples. His head fogged and the room seemed to shudder around him as he reached his limit. He tensed, ready to release, and just as quickly as sensation built up it dissipated as McCree took his mouth from his cock. He waited for Hanzo to calm down, wiping spit and precum off his chin with the back of his hand. 

When Hanzo came to and he shook the cloudiness out of his vision, McCree was waiting for him with a look of mock innocence plastered on his face. 

"What's the matter?" he teased. 

Hanzo's cheeks were still flushed, but he put on his best annoyed look. 

"Asshole," he hissed, but his words lacked any real anger. 

"What?" McCree asked. "Thought I'd let you off so soon?" 

He rose to his knees, his hands going to his own boxers and he pulled them down his hips. His cock was rigid and sprung out of his boxers soon as it was past the waistband. Precum was already beading on the tip as McCree took it into his hand, stroking it absentmindedly. "Well?" He asked playfully. 

Hanzo smirked. "My turn, then." 

He brought his mouth to the tip of McCree's cock. The salty taste of precum filled his mouth as his tongue moved down the shaft. Mccree cursed under his breath. Hanzo pulled away and smiled, and then put McCree's whole cock into his mouth. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes but he continued, his mouth moving up and down the shaft slowly at first, then faster and faster as he got more used to the feeling. 

It didn't take long for McCree to dissolve into pleasure. He moaned Hanzo's name, taking a fistful of his black hair and gently tugging upward so Hanzo's gaze connected with his. McCree's eyes were half closed, a look of ecstasy transfixed upon his face. Hanzo deepthroated while keeping his tongue pressed flat along the shaft. As McCree reached his limit he moved and bucked his hips, his cock pumping in and out of Hanzo's mouth with increasing intensity. 

His breathing became ragged and his thoughts jumbled as his whole body went stiff. He tipped over the edge, fist tightening around Hanzo's hair and pulse pounding. He pulled out just in time to send a jet of cum over Hanzo's face and in his hair. He didn't have time to feel bad about it as his legs went weak and he collapsed back in exhaustion, a sheen of sweat covering his body. 

"L-let me finish you off," he panted, but he looked up so see Hanzo in a similar state of exhaustion, his own cum slick on his thighs. 

"Nice job," Hanzo said through heavy breaths. The most McCree could manage was half hearted finger guns. Hanzo gave him a thumbs up in return. 

"Think you can sleep now?" Mccree asked. 

Hanzo laughed. "Well, I was actually thinking about round two..." 

Mccree sighed, and Hanzo laughed again. "Kidding," he said. He nuzzled into Mccree, this time acting as the little spoon. 

"Just wait, Mccree said just as he was drifting off to sleep. "I'll get back at you for wakin' me up..."


End file.
